It is common in many automotive applications that the final connection between two parts of a vehicle require a plurality of fasteners and connections. In an automotive assembly process it is often desirable to make a temporary connection of two bodies before the final fastener connections are made to accommodate certain assembly operations. An example of connecting two bodies is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/700,424, Locator Assembly, Kapadia et al., commonly assigned, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.